True Damage
True Damage '''refers to certain attacks that deal neither physical nor magic damage, but affect all units equally. This concept was first discussed on the Ironhide Game Forums, before being confirmed by the developers themselves. Description True Damage ignores any armor or magic resistance that an enemy has, so the damage inflicted is the same across the board, no matter how powerful the enemy might otherwise be. True Damage will affect, say, both a Dark Slayer and a Spider Matriarch equally (enemies with high physical and magic resistance respectively). Examples of such attacks include: General * The '''Dynamite and Fat Boy purchased from the Shop, as well as the Rod of Dragon and Wrath of Elynie. It should, however, be noted that some of the true damage listed below can be negated as even though they bypass armor, they are of certain types that can be negated by opponents with the right resistance, like poison and fire. Kingdom Rush Enemies * Flareon's ranged attacks * The spores from Rotshroom's death * The Troll Champion's throwing axes * Abomination's death explosion * Wererat's and Giant Rat's Disease * Thermal Fissures in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium * Elder Shaman's Fire Totem Allies * Sorcerer Mage's Curse * Sunray Tower's solar beam * Rangers Hideout's Poison Arrows * Paladin's Holy Strike (Flash only) * Spiked Armor (Reinforcements, Barracks and Heroes) * The skills of Malik, Ignus, Thor, and Oni. The heroes themselves deal physical damage. * Hacksaw's Flying Sawblade * Gerald's Shield of Retribution Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Enemies * Poison damage from Giant Scorpion's and Savage Hunter's darts * Parasyte's face-hugging * Blood Trickster's ranged attack * Saurian Blazefang's gun * Saurian Deathcoil's crossbow * Saurian Savant's ranged attack * Saurian Brute's energy whips * Reaper Queen's Poison Spit * Abomination's death explosion damage (mobile) * Half of Abomination's death explosion damage (Steam) * Phantom Warrior's Death Aura * Vasile's Blood Drain in his first phase and Dead Aura in his second phase * Vampiresa's life drain * Bluegale's ranged attack and storms * Xyzzy's area attack Allies * Necromancer Tower's Pestilence * DWAARP's Furnace Blast * Assassin's Guild's Sneak Attack (except for Steam and Android) * Bleeding damage from the Templar's Arterial Strike and Cronan's Deep Lash. Note that the hit itself deals physical damage. * Rurin Longbeard's Hammer Smash * Alric's Spiked Armor * Mirage's Shadow Dance and Lethal Strike * Kutsao's Tiger Style, Leopard Style, and Dragon Style * Bruxa's Dread Aura and Voodoo Doll *Dante's Silver Bullet *Grawl's Shard Punch *Karkinos's Pincer Attack *Lucrezia's standard attack, Drain Life and Cloak * Kahz's Blood Axe * Every form of attack that Sha'tra, Bonehart and Ashbite can dish out except for Ashbite's Feast and Sha'tra's Energy Glaive, which deal physical damage. * Shrine of Regnos Kingdom Rush: Origins Enemies * Gnoll Burner's fire * Spiked balls from catapults in Valor's Rest * Twilight Avenger's blasting curse explosions * Twilight Evoker's ranged attack * Twilight Heretic's ranged attack * Cloud Stalker's face-hugging * Sons of Mactan and Drider's poison * Dark Magic barrage from Baj'Nimen the Hateful * Dark Spitter's, Shadow Champion's and Godieth's dark blood infection * Malicia's melee attack * Spider Goddess' attack Allies * Druids with the Heavy Load Upgrade * Weirdwood's Fiery Nut's fire damage * Bladesinger's return damage during Perfect Parry. * Forest Keeper's Ancient Oak Spear * Beams from Sorcerer's Stones * Young Beresad and Young Ashbite * Renegade's blade mail (and Life Stealer Strike?) * Eridan's Arrow Storm * Arivan's basic attack, Lightning Rod, and his Hero Spell * Lilith's Infernal Wheel and Reaper's Harvest * Razz and Rags' Angry Gnome and Kamihare * Reg'son's Eldritch Blade and basic attack * Xin's Daring Strike and Pandaemonium * Vez'nan's Dark Pact Demon * Prince Denas's Mighty * Lynn's Hexfury and Sealed Fate (both target's damage and explosion) * Bruce's Sharp Claws and Grievous Bites * Faustus's Dragon Lance, Liquid Fire and his Hero Spell * All attacks of Phoenix * Skills of Durax * Standard attack of Wilbur Category:Game Mechanics